Tease II
by BlueSuedeShoes
Summary: Sequel Obviously to Tease: Since when was he so hands-y? Chloe wondered irritably, discreetly swatting his hand from under the table for the millionth time.


**Author's Comment: Originally, this was a one-shot, but I accidentally forgot to hit "complete" yesterday, leaving some people with the impression I'd continue, and I decided if I could think of a second chapter, I might as well. And then I decided that in the first section, I explored verbal flirtation, now how about some non-verbal? Which led to serio-comedy. Hooray angst.**

* * *

Oliver was really pushing his luck, Chloe thought ruefully. Yes, she'd woken up to find him lying with his arms around her that morning, but that didn't mean he could get away with this sort of thing.

She'd been woken up by the sudden realization that the team was coming over for an early lunch to discuss what Oliver had found the previous day, and they were going to start arriving very soon.

It had been tricky extracting herself from Oliver's arms without waking him. She hadn't fully succeeded either, because he woken up just enough to groggily pull her back into his chest, caressing the small of her back and burying his face in her hair.

"Ollie," she'd whispered.

He'd given a noncommittal grunt.

"Ollie," she repeated, fidgeting in an attempt to break free. She was determined to get dressed before waking him. Personal insecurities demanded it.

She noticed his deep breathing and realized he'd just gone right back to sleep. With a roll of her eyes, she'd attempted yet again to squirm free. Finally, an idea occurred to her. She kissed his neck seductively, slowly working her way up, knowing it was working when his grip around her loosened slightly. She kissed his jawline and eventually his mouth, successfully rolling him onto his back as she did so, at which point she was able to easily slide off of him and get out of bed, causing him one frustrated, but very sleepy groan.

Chloe wasn't really sure what was going on, but she also knew they didn't have time to take care of it before the rest of the team arrived. So she'd fished in her drawer for clothing, pulling out something comfortable but still business appropriate...she was a little sore. After that she'd woken Oliver up by throwing a fresh set of clothes at him (all the team had a store of clothes at Watchtower just in case something got blood on it).

With a start he'd woken completely, clutching the clothes as though they'd attacked him. Then he looked around, memories apparently seeping back to him as he saw Chloe leaning over to slip her shoes on.

He swallowed tightly.

"What are you doing?" he asked warily.

"Team meeting, remember?" was all she said.

Cursing silently as the memory returned, Oliver had climbed out of bed and started dressing himself, wondering vaguely what it meant that Chloe hadn't looked at him once. She was putting earrings in once he had his pants back on and he walked over to her, kissing her neck.

"Good morning," he said, attempting to point out that he'd stayed through the night on purpose.

Chloe had blushed and mumbled something barely intelligible about coffee before quickly excusing herself from the room.

Now, about twenty minutes after the team had arrived and been carefully given the assumption that Oliver had arrived a bit early, Chloe was ready to throttle Oliver.

Since when was he so hands-y? she wondered irritably, discreetly swatting his hand from under the table for the millionth time.

First he'd just been touching her arm a little now and then. Then it had turned into brushing hands with her on the table, supposedly by accident. Slowly it had escalated, though, turning into a pinch on the butt when no one was looking, bumping legs with her under the table, and eventually the current problem: a hand resting on her knee.

She kept glancing at him in an attempt to figure out what he was playing at, but his face was completely unreadable, and he appeared to be paying perfect attention to what was being discussed, even laughing at the jokes being made, meaning that he was actually listening, not just giving the appearance of it.

Chloe was not having such an easy time. She'd removed his hand from her leg three separate times now, and this time, he'd planted it there more firmly, the business of the day officially over as everyone kicked back to just talk and eat the pizza Bart had reappeared with.

She'd decided to temporarily ignore it, thinking if she didn't react it might discourage him, but when she'd taken a bite of pizza, he'd purposefully squeezed her knee, causing her to choke on the bite and attract all eyes to her as she blushed furiously, feeling his hand glide gently up over her leg, brushing her skirt aside lightly to expose more skin.

She used all the self-control she had not to glare at him, standing up abruptly to get a glass of water, only to find Bart already offering her one. She accepted it with a forced smile, only to sit right back down. She sent silently curses in Bart's well-intentioned direction as Oliver's hand slid right back onto her leg. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, and caught him fighting a smirk.

So that's how it was going to be, was it? she thought _at_ him. Well, two could play at this.

She started slowly, figuring he wouldn't pick up on it right away. She fanned herself, pretending to be a little warm, knowing he would think it was just his handiwork, until, of course she undid a button on her blouse.

She stretched gracefully, giving him a nice view of her figure before getting up to clear the trash from the table. She dropped a napkin on purpose, bending over at the waist to pick it up, all the while giving him a very careful view down her blouse.

When she came to sit back down, she strategically crossed her legs, letting her skirt ride up to give him a nice view of her thighs. She noticed with a smirk that his hand didn't end up on her knee again.

So instead, brushing her foot against his leg and causing him to shift uncomfortably. She reached across him to grab her pen, which had rolled to the other side of the table, and meanwhile she edged her chair closer to him.

He seemed to work up his nerve for retaliation again, his hand grazing her thigh seductively. A wicked look flashed across her eyes that no one saw but Oliver when Chloe decided to call his bluff. Rather than swatting away his hand like she'd been doing before, she caught it and held it to her, bringing it higher and higher up her leg until he had to pull it away to tug at his collar a bit.

She wondered vaguely how long it would take for the others to leave again. She knew that AC at least had somewhere else to be, and Bart and Victor had been talking about going to Mexico for some tacos, but they hadn't made it clear when they were going to do that.

She decided to make it Oliver's choice. He'd taken round one by making her choke on the pizza, but she'd clearly won round two just now.

Time for round three. Chloe waited a few minutes, luring him into false security before she slid her hand in his pocket, her fingers kneading suggestively close.

Oliver fell out of his chair and Chloe had to bite back laughter, using the excuse to remove her hand before anyone could notice.

The boys stared at Oliver in surprise.

"Sorry," he said, throat tight. "Lost my balance." He stood up and brushed himself off. "What time is it, by the way?" he asked pointedly.

"It's actually about time I get out of here," AC said, standing up. "It's almost three."

Bart and Victor looked at each other.

"Hungry?" they asked each other.

"You guys want something?" Bart asked Chloe and Oliver. "I'll bring you anything you want, 'licious," he offered in a sing-song voice.

Chloe giggled. "That's all right. You two enjoy the beach down there, why don't you? I've got to put a few files in order and eight slices of pizza is _more_ than enough to fill me up." She grinned, referencing Bart's accelerated metabolism. She'd only had two slices.

He shrugged. "Suit yourself." He vanished, taking Vic with him.

Chloe leaned back smugly to look at Oliver.

"You are twisted," was all Oliver could say, shaking his head at her.

"You started it," she threw back amusedly. "Don't play with matches, Arrow."

He rolled his eyes, walking over to her and trapping her in the chair, leaning in close. "You saying I've been burned, Sidekick? Because personally, I don't think so."

Chloe leaned away nervously, not letting him kiss her.

He dropped his head, exasperated. "That's what I thought."

Chloe cleared her throat uncomfortably, wishing he'd let her out of the chair.

"All right," he said with a sigh. "Let's hear it."

Chloe frowned. "Hear what?"

He pushed away from the chair and went over to lean against the wall and watch her, folding his arms. "Let's hear the speech you've been working out in your mind about how we didn't know what we were doing and how it was a mistake. We should pretend it never happened. You know, the complete load of crap you've been carefully preparing so you can push me away and never talk about this again because you're too scared to admit that you're..." he searched angrily for the correct word. "_Scared_."

Chloe stared at him. She opened her mouth twice and closed it twice. Then with an exhausted sigh she leaned her head on her hand, resting her elbow on the table. "Yeah I think that about covers it," she said, laughing humorlessly.

He glowered. "You do realize that's not--"

"I know you weren't just trying to 'get some,' Ollie," Chloe sighed a second time.

"Then maybe you _should_ have thrown me out yesterday," he said bitingly.

Chloe flinched visibly, realizing what he meant. She'd made a conscious decision last night and now she was consciously choosing to push him away. She was the hit and run here, not Oliver.

He watched her and waited impatiently for her to say something. When she didn't, he gave up in frustration. "Come on, Chloe," he pleaded with her.

"Come on, Chloe, what?" she threw back. "What exactly is it you want us to do?"

He gave her a hard look before crossing the room to her, pulling her out of the chair and kissing her as hard as he could. Chloe's knees nearly gave way in surprise, but she caught herself, pulling her head back to force his lips to find haven elsewhere.

"We already did that," she said quietly.

Oliver paused, straightening up. He slid a hand around the back of her head, tilting it up so she looked him in the eye. "Yeah. You asked what I wanted to do. Well I'd like to do this again and again and again. And I want to wake up with you again and again and again. And I want to flirt scandalously with you in inappropriate situations and talk dirty to you on the communicators and throttle guys who look at you the wrong way and I _really_ want to kiss you whenever I want. Again and again and again."

He looked her in the eye, unrelenting, and Chloe realized she'd been torturing him for ages without realizing it.

"The question," he continued. "Is once again whether or not your going to throw me out of here for manhandling you." His words echoed the previous night and Chloe once again found herself arguing internally.

Sensible Chloe had set off the fire alarm, telling her to get out at once, to run and hide and find cover because this was headed to heartbreak and fast, and there was just no way she could deal with it again. She'd fall apart.

Romantically Deprived Chloe, however was attempting quite calmly to point out that Oliver's arms around her felt exceptionally comfortable and marvelously safe. It would also be rather nice to be kissed like that again if possible. And, if she wasn't beginning to sound like too much of a broken record, she wanted to mention one last time how incredibly lonely it was going to be waking up alone every morning from there on out.

She also seemed to find Oliver incredibly attractive. Had she mentioned he was also smart, funny, heroic, and smelled really good up close like this?

Chloe shook her head at herself.

Oliver didn't know what that meant. "Mind telling me what exactly your thinking?" he asked, still not letting go of her, determined _not_ to let go of her until she at least told him to do so.

Chloe gave him a humorous look. "I think I was thinking I like your cologne."

Oliver raised an eyebrow.

She just rolled her eyes and heaved a sigh, dropping her forehead to his chest. "I'm scared," she mumbled. "There, you wanted me to admit it, didn't you? So there: I'm scared out of my mind of getting hurt again and I don't think I can deal with being abandoned one more time. I really don't because it took everything I had to keep it together this last time. If it happens again I haven't got anything to pick up the pieces with anymore."

Oliver hand, still tangled in her hair, rubbed the back of her head soothingly. "I'm not going to abandon you. If nothing else I can absolutely promise you that even if things didn't work out between us, I'm still going to stick around because I can't imagine my life without you in it anymore."

She laughed weakly.

"Actually, I can," he went on, "but it's really sucky-looking and I try not to think about it."

This time her giggle was lighter. Her arms wrapped around him to return his hug and Oliver smiled hopefully. He lifted her head back up to him.

"Come on, Chloe," he said, leaning his head in closer, leaving only a breath between them, waiting for her to close the distance.

Chloe hesitated, once again hearing the inner battle raging in her mind. Finally she told both Sensible Chloe and Romantically Deprived Chloe to shut up, and she brought her lips to Oliver's, kissing him softly.

Oliver's reaction was strangely similar to the previous night's. He broke away from her long enough to vehemently exclaim "Oh, thank God," before planting his lips on hers in a scorching, suggestive kiss, reminding her that before their little discussion, she'd left some unfinished business.

Chloe allowed him to carry her back to the bedroom and plant her on the bed, kissing her all the while.

"By the way," he said. "I think it goes without saying, but not only are you not allowed to talk dirty to anyone else over the communicators, but you are also not allowed to in any way feel them up under the table during meetings or at any other time."

Chloe rolled her eyes, loosening his tie. "Darn."

"What was that?" he asked teasingly against her neck.

"I said 'Of course not, Ollie,' " she giggled as he removed her skirt.

"That's what I thought."

"I foresee a very sexy, very inappropriate relationship for us," she smirked.

"Only because you're such a tease," he accused, hand running tantalizingly over her inner thigh.

Chloe's eyes rolled back. "I'll be sure to tone it down in the future."

She let out a gasp when his mouth replaced his fingers on her thigh. He kissed it softly. "Don't you dare."


End file.
